Undercover Arrangement
by kpron2008
Summary: Serena is undercover cop and after a few years; she meets Darien who happens to be a CEO of his own company. She is shocked to know that she'll be going undercover as his fiance along with her team because her team will be undercover as Darien's friends' girlfriends. Along the way, Darien and Serena relive their past and start falling deeply in love all over again.


**Undercover Arrangement**

By: kpron2008

Summary

[Author's Note: This Sailor Moon fanfic will not be like the series but there will be some relation to the Sailor Moon universe. I'm just trying something a little bit different this time in this fanfic.]

(Set up in modern day Japan. )

Serena Tsunkino was one of the best undercover cops at Tokyo Police Precient and her undercover team included her best friends, Ami, Lita, Rei, Mina and Molly. Their undercover unit was called the 'Silver Crystal' unit and their boss that ran the unit was named Luna Desmond; who was married to the police chief named Artemis Desmond.

Today, Serena and her friends were wrapping up the undercover investagation that they had just finished when Artemis walks in with his wife, Luna to tell them of their new assignment.

How will Serena react when she has to go undercover as Endymion Darien Shields' girlfriend because she recalls a past with him?

How will the other girls react to find out that they have to go undercover as Mr. Shields' friends' girlfriends?

What will happen when Serena's friends find out that Serena and Darien know each other?

What will Darien do when he realizes that the undercover cop playing his girlfriend is the girl he had been afraid to talk to?

Prolouge

Serena and her friends were finishing up their paper work from their last undercover case that they had managed to solve recently. Once they finished their paper, they would file it in the filing cabinet that they had. At that moment, Artemis walks in with Luna to congradulate the girls a job well done.

"Luna? Artemis?" Mina said smiling.

"Girls, we have a new assignment." Luna stated.

"Oh?" Molly said.

"Yes and it involves Shields Corparation." Artemis said.

"What does the CEO need protection?" Rei questioned sarcastically.

"Actually, he does but Serena Tsukino will be going undercover as his girlfriend. While the rest of you will go undercover as his friends' girlfriends because they will be around him." Artemis said.

The Silver Crystal undercover team was in shock at what their chief of police was saying for them to go undercover as.

Serena looked at Artemis and asked, "Chief Desmond, who is the CEO of Shields Corparation?"

"Endymion Darien Shields." Artemis stated.

Serena was in shock because it had been a long time since she had seen Darien because she had a secret crush on him when she was younger but never told him how she had felt. She started to remember the last time that she had seen Darien and that was at the arcade talking with Andrew about something. She also remembered how they would argue with each other.

"Serena?!" Lita said.

Serena shook her head to clear her thoughts of the past and said, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Lita asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Serena said.

"Why does Serena get to be the sexy girlfriend?" Rei asked curiously.

The others wanted to know that as well.

"Well, I showed Mr. Shields our best undercover team which is the 'Silver Crystal' unit and he pointed to Serena in the picture line up to go undercover as his girlfriend." Artemis said.

"You mean that Serena was personally chosen by Mr. Shields?" Luna questioned her husband.

Artemis nodded.

"Why?" Molly asked.

"I asked him the same thing and he told me that Officer Tuskino reminded of someone that he cared for deeply and that he had been scared to approach her." Artemis said.

Serena once again went into shock but it was because of what Darien had told Artemis.

"Luna, I hope you don't mind but I asked Mr. Shields and his friends to come to the station to meet with the 'Silver Crystal' Unit." Artemis said.

"Not at all, honey." Luna said.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Shields." Artemis said.

Darien walked through the door was surprised by the office space that the 'Silver Crystal' Unit had. He turned to face Artemis and said, "I hope that everything went okay."

"The officers in this unit were a little surprised but yes." Artemis said, "Officer Tsukino get over to meet your boyfriend for this undercover arrangement for this assignment."

Darien blinked as he watched a silver blonde haired officer walked towards him and Artemis as she walked towards them; she tripped suddenly over something. Mr. Shields caught the silver blonde haired woman and asked quietly enough just for Officer Tsukino, "Are you okay?"

Serena looked at Darien and said quietly to him, "Yes, jerk."

Darien's eyes went wide with shock and then smiled as he realized that Officer Tsukino was his beloved Serena.

"Serena, I'm sorry that I left my purse out." Mina said.

"It's okay, Mina. Mr. Shields caught me before I fell flat on my face." Serena said.

There was another knock on the door and Artemis said, "Come in."

Five guys entered the room and were shocked to see the girls that they had been dating secretly standing there in police uniforms.

Serena, Darien, Luna and Artemis just stood there in shock as the others shouted, "YOU GUYS ARE COPS?! YOU GUYS WORK FOR MR. SHIELDS?!"

Darien sighed then Serena said quietly to him, "This just got interesting."

"I agree." Darien said quietly to her.

"So you all know each other?" Artemis questioned.

Serena had a feeling that this was going to be a long conversation and grabbed Darien queitly motioned him to follow her; which he did even though he wondered where she was taking him.

~Inside a closet near Serena's desk~

"Serena?" Darien questioned.

"Hmm?" Serena said.

"What are we doing in here?" Darien asked curiously.

"I figured we would slip out and that we would try catching up with each other." Serena said throwing a green jacket at Darien along with a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans and black shoes.

Darien was shocked to see his green jacket and he couldn't believe that Serena had kept it all these years. So he decided to change into the clothes that Serena handed him in a changing room that was in the closet as well. While Serena decided to get the outfit that she would wear for Darien.

Darien came out of the dressing room and was surprised that his green jacket still fit after all these years. He wondered what Serena was going to be wearing since they were going to sneak out of the police station.

A few minutes later, Serena came out and Darien's jaw nearly dropped to the floor; he watched as Serena came out in a beautiful white sundress that had crescent moons on it along with matching sandals plus she had done her silver blonde in a long side braid.

"What is it, Darien?" Serena asked curiously.

"You look amazing, Serena and you have changed a lot since we were young." Darien said.

"You mean since I was fifteen and you were at least seventeen or eighteen." Serena said.

Darien nodded and said, "I guess we really did change over the years, huh?"

"Yes, I guess we did change a lot, Darien; but we are friends." Serena said.

"Hey, Serena, do you want to go pay Andrew a visit at the Crown Arcade?" Darien asked.

"Sure because I think it will shock him to see us together." Serena said.

Darien chuckled because Serena would be right.

"Serena?"

"Yes, Darien?"

"I'm actually surprised that you kept my green jacket after all these years." Darien said.

"Well, despite of our little arguements that we would have; you were a gentleman no matter how many times we really didn't see eye to eye. Plus, I figured that I would keep it safe for you since you let me use it when I didn't have a jacket." Serena said.

"Let's get out of here since everyone else is busy." Darien said.

"I agree, sweetheart." Serena said.

"I see that you are already getting into your role for the undercover assignment, darling." Darien said smiling.

"I am but who says that I don't really want to try to really be your girlfriend." Serena said.

Darien was surprised and said, "Who says that I don't really want to try be your boyfriend."

Both Serena and Darien smiled at each other because they had just admitted to each other that they really wanted to have a relationship with each other. So Serena peeked out of her office and saw that the others were still talking. They snuck out without being seen and headed towards the Crown Arcade.

~At The Crown Arcade~

Andrew Hansford was getting everything ready for the lunch rush when two people walked in.

"What can I get you?" Andrew asked without looking up.

"A cup of coffee, black and a chocolate milkshake." A male voice said.

"That's the strangest order but I'll get for you." Andrew said as walked to make a pot of coffee and started on the chocolate milkshake.

Serena was trying to hold her laughter in and so was Darien. Then Serena whispered something to Darien and he chuckled at that and said, "Are you serious, meatball head?"

"Of course, I'm serious you jerk." Serena said.

Andrew managed to hear that and said, "Geez, Darien and Serena really?"

Finally, Serena and Darien both laughed because they couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.

Andrew finally looked up and was shocked to see Serena and Darien together that he said, "What the hell?!"

"Well, you were right, Serena." Darien said.

"So were you, Darien." Serena said.

Andrew looked at them completely confused.

Then Darien said, "It's good to see you again, Andrew."

"Likewise, Darien but I'm a little surprised to see you and Serena together after all these years." Andrew said.

"Actually, Darien is my undercover assignment but we want our relationship to seem real." Serena stated.

Andrew blinked in confusion.

"In other words, Serena is my undercover girlfriend." Darien said.

"Huh?" Andrew said confused.

"Darien hired my undercover team because someone is trying to kill him and take over his company; which the person is from Negaverse Industries." Serena said.

Andrew was in shock by this information.

"Andrew, you are our closest mutual friend and we are asking for your help on this to pull this off to make it look real." Darien said.

"Okay, I'll help but what will Serena's name be so I don't blow her cover?" Andrew asked.

"Serenity Primrose Silverton of Silverton Incorporated." Serena said.

Darien was surprised by that but he liked the name.

"Okay and guys it's almost lunch time here." Andrew said.

"We know so we are going to head back to the police station before anyone notices that we've been gone." Serena said.

"That's a good idea, love." Darien said.

Serena and Darien waved good-bye to Andrew and headed back to the police station. However, on the way they stopped by the jewelery store to pick up something for the undercover job well assignment.

~Back at the Tokyo Police Station~

Mina was looking around the room and said, "Where's Serena and Mr. Shields?"

Everyone was surprised and started wondering as well where thet were. Until they heard, "So that's what you want me to wear, Mr. Shields?"

"Officer Tsukino, it's a professional look but your right that the color might not suit you." Darien said.

"So you have a fashion sense, Mr. Shields?" Serena questioned.

"Yes and I believe a light blue, light pink, light yellow or beautiful ocean blue would look good on you." Darien said.

(Apparently Serena and Darien had snuck back in without being seen.)

Mina and the others went into Serena's office; they saw her and Darien looking at clothes which was a little strange.

"Mr. Shields, you have a unique business taste in clothes." Serena stated.

"Officer Tsukino, I was just considering what would bring out your eyes a little bit." Darien said.

"Serena?" Luna questioned.

Both Serena and Darien turned to face Luna and the others.

"Hi guys." Serena said.

"What are you doing?" Mina asked curiously.

"Mr. Shields was just helping me with some outfits that he thinks that an heiress might wear since it's my cover for this job." Serena answered.

"Do you already have an undercover name, Serena?" Artemis asked.

"My name is Serenity Primrose Silverton, heiress to the Silverton Incorporation." Serena said.

"Geez, you've never been this prepared." Rei said.

Darien looked at Rei and said, "I offered to help Officer Tsukino to get comfortable in the role she'll be playing which is an heiress to a company."

Rei was shocked as well as the others.

"Is that why you two snuck off?" Kunzite asked.

Both Serena and Darien nodded.

"Well let's go over all this again." Artemis said.

Everyone agreed; so they went over the entire undercover job well assignment.

~Meanwhile, at the Crown Arcade~

Andrew put up the picture that he, Serena and Darien decided on for everyone to believe that Endymion Darien Shields really did have a girl in his life.

"Andrew, who is that a picture of?" Lara asked curiously.

"Oh, this is the picture of Mr. Edymion D. Shields and his girlfriend, Serenity P. Sliverton." Andrew said.

"WHAT?!" A woman screamed.

Andrew turned to see that it was Beryl from Negaverse Industries and she seemed really upset to hear this piece of news.

"Wow, Ms. Silverton is beautiful like a princess." A little girl said.

"When was this picture taken?" Beryl asked.

"About two months ago." Andrew said.

Beryl was furious that she stormed out of the Crown Arcade and decided to tell her mother about this.

"Andrew, how do you know Mr. Shields?" Seiji asked.

"Endymion and I went to college together." Andrew said.

"Wow." Lara said.

"Yeah, well he would always order a cup of coffee black and then he would order her a chocolate milkshake for her. This picture is a memory of when they first met each other actually." Andrew said.

"They look really young." Seiji said.

"Well, Ms. Silverton was in Junior High at the time and Endymion was in High school. I would see them constantly in here since my family owned the Crown Arcade. Sometimes, they wouldn't see eye to eye but they did become friends eventually thus that was the start of their relationship with each other." Andrew said telling the truth from a certain point of view.

People were going crazy at finding out that Endymion D. Shields was already a taken man.

~Back at the Police Station~

"Serena, you will be living with Mr. Shields since you two are romantically involved with each other." Artemis stated.

Serena nodded.

"However, to make it seem real I thought that I would do this." Darien said kneeling on one knee in front of Serena, "Serenity Primrose Silverton, will you marry me?"

Everyone was in shock.

Serena smiled and said, "Yes, I will marry you, Endymion Darien Shields."

Darien placed the engagement ring on Serena's ring finger.

"Well that was unexpected. However, congradulations to the both of you." Mina said realizing that Serena and Darien were already to start the job.

"Darling, everything of your's will be moved into my home." Darien said.

"Alright, sweetheart." Serena said.

Darien motioned for the others that had come with him; so he could get everything ready at his home as well as the company ready for Serena and her friends.

Here's where our story begins...

Chapter 1

Darien and his friends managed to get the Shield's Manor called 'Elysion' for Serena and her friends because they would arrive this morning. In a way, he felt really nervous because he realized that him and Serena would probably be sharing a bed together while she was his undercover girlfriend.

"Boss, are you okay?" Kunzite asked.

"Not, really because I've known her for a long time and now I've gotten her as my girlfriend/bride-to-be." Darien stated.

"Endymion, were you secretly in love with Officer Tsukino?" Jadeite questioned.

Darien knew that he had had feelings for Serena all those years ago; but she had been younger than him at the time.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Jadeite said.

Darien sighed and said, "There was a big age deference between us at the time; but she had a way of making me laugh at times."

"Well, when we started dating her friends that we were completely unaware that they were undercover cops; they kept saying Serena was missing a guy that she would always argue with back in middle school. At least, we know that it was you that she was missing." Zoisite stated.

Darien was surprised to here this because he had figured that Serena had hated him for everything that he put her through.

"Mina told me that Serena had said that she wished there was way to see you again." Kunzite said.

Darien sighed and said, "So basically, you guys are saying that this is chance for Serena and I to start over?"

His friends nodded in response.

"Plus, if you think that she might be uncomfortable then just ask her." Nephrite said.

"Okay." Darien said.

They finished arranging everything in the manor for Serena and her friends; they were glad that they did because the girls came running into the manor within minutes.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Darien asked concerned as he walked towards her.

"Endymion, we were just mobbed by the press as we arrived." Serena said.

"Well, that's to be expected; since the engagement would've made news by now." Darien said.

"That's isn't the half of it." Rei stated.

"What do you mean, Rei?" Jadeite asked curiously.

"Some red head started screaming and threating, Serena. She was saying that she would harm Serena in any way possible that she saw fit." Rei stated.

Darien suddenly wrapped his arms around Serena as if protecting her; because he knew who the woman was and he wasn't happy that she had threatened Serena.

Serena looked at Darien because he had surprised her by wrapping his arms around her as if he was trying to comfort her.

"So who is that red head?" Lita asked.

"That was Beryl; she's the daughter of the CEO of Negaverse Incorporation." Zoisite stated.

"She's been after Darien since college but he had someone else on his mind." Kunzite said smiling at the way Darien was holding Serena.

Mina noticed the way Kunzite was smiling at Darien and Serena then she realized that Darien had loved Serena all this time. She realized that Serena had secret feelings for Darien because she had seen a green jacket in her closet with her disgueses; however, when she asked Serena why there was a green jaket in the closet, Serena wouldn't tell her because all Serena would say it's a private memory.

So the guys decided to show the girls their rooms while Darien and Serena went to the master bedroom.

~The master bedroom~

Serena and Darien entered the master bedroom together. When Serena saw how huge the room was; she didn't know what to think. Then she turned to face Darien, who seemed to enjoying her reactions to the room.

"So I guess that we'll be sharing the bed then?" Serena questioned.

"Only if you're comfortable with sharing a bed, Serena." Darien answered.

"I trust you, Darien. I also know that we have to make this look real as well." Serena said.

Darien was quiet for a few minutes because he decided that he was going to let Serena talk to him for a while and he was going to listen to her.

"Darien, I'm a cop and to be honest; I was surprised to see you after all these years. However, I'm glad to see you again and may be we can start over a little bit because I did miss our little arguements even if they were crazy someyimes." Serena said.

"I would like that, Serena." Darien said smiling.

Serena returned his smile and they decided to continue to catch up with each other because they really had to catch up since they really didn't catch up that much at the Crown Arcade. Darien also showed Serena where she could put her clothes and her other things since they would be sharing the master bedroom with each other.

"Serena?" Darien said.

"Hmm." Serena said.

"Do or Would you want to do a press conference for the announcement?" Darien asked.

"Would that be good thing or bad thing, Darien?" Serena asked concerned.

"It would be a good thing, probably." Darien said.

"Then I'll do it because Darien, you are my friend and probably something more to me." Serena said.

Darien was starting to feel sad when Serena had said the words, 'You are my friend'; but then he started he smiled when she said that he might be something more to her.

Apparently, Serena saw his expressions on his face and giggled because it was really cute.

"What's so funny, Ms. Silverton?" Darien asked curiously.

"Well, Mr. Shields, I was reminded of how we ran into each other all the time." Serena said.

Darien chuckled and said, "On your 100 meter dash to school."

"Yep." Serena said.

Darien and Serena kept talking with each other and telling each other what they had been doing since they had last seen each other over the years. Serena even told Darien that her brother, Sammy was a reporter now and he would be willing to help because sometimes she would ask for his help with her undercover work.

~Meanwhile~

Darien's friends as well as Serena's friends were done with what they were doing and were now in the living room of the manor. They wondered what Serena and Darien were doing right now because they figured that Serena and Darien would be done by now.

"What are we going to do about this Beryl person?" Lita asked curiously.

"We'll keep Mr. Shields as well as Officer Tsukino safe." Nephrite said.

"We are completely aware that Serena and Mr. Shields may have known each other before this; but do you think this will bring them closer together?" Ami asked.

"It's possible, because he would always talk about a beautiful blonde with beautiful blue eyes that was clumsy sometimes; but he said that he would tease her at times because she would be a beautiful raging volcanoe when she was mad at him." Zoisite said.

They continued talking unaware that Serena and Darien had heard what they had said; which Serena and Darien could only smile at each other because their friends were getting along so well. Finally, Darien cleared his throat and said, "Guys, we have to go to the company because we have to deal with the press this morning as well."

"What do you mean, Darien?" Kunzite asked.

"There's going to be a press conference announcing our engagement." Darien said.

"Serena, is Sammy helping us out again?" Ami questioned.

"Yeah, he said that he needed a huge story; so I told him that this was a really bad situation and we needed his help. Besides, he was the one that was aware that Darien and I kept running into each other when we were younger." Serena said.

Darien chuckled as he recalled that it was Sammy that kept telling him and Serena that it must be fate if they kept running into each other like they did because it was like kami-sama had something planned for them. Right now, he was beginning to believe it because he was with Serena that he truly loved.

"This is going to be interesting." Rei said.

Mina nodded in agreement as well as the other girls.

Suddenly, Darien's cell phone was ringing and he noticed that it was Andrew's number. He answered by saying, "Hello, Andrew."

 _"Darien, I thought you and your fiance should know that Beryl was in here after you had left." Andrew said._

"I see and what was Beryl's reaction?" Darien questioned.

 _"Let's just say that she wasn't exactly pleased that you had a fiance; so you and Serenity need to be careful." Andrew said._

"Will do, Andrew and thank you." Darien said.

 _"Also, the rest of the females as well as the males were actually happy that you finally found someone worthy of you after all this time. So they are asking me a lot of questions about the two of you." Andrew said._

"What's that suppose to mean, Andrew?!" Darien said.

Serena blinked as well as others at Darien's reaction that Andrew had said something.

 _Andrew chuckled and said, "Serenity, has probably had an influence on you because you just said something that she would probably say."_

Darein chuckled and said, "I guess I did, but she's all I have in the world and I'm not letting her go."

 _Andrew chuckled and hung up._

Darien hung up as well.

"Darien, do I even want to know what that was about?" Serena questioned.

"That was Andrew and he said that Beryl saw the picture." Darien stated.

"I see. What was her reaction?" Serena said.

"Andrew says that she didn't take it well and he also says that the other patrons of the Aracde were asking him a bunch of questions." Darien said.

"Like what?" Serena questioned.

"Like, how in the world did we become a couple? or When did they finally realize their feelings for each other?" Darien said.

Serena giggled at that.

"Glad you find that funny, Serena." Darien stated sarcastically.

"It's not that, Darien. I think we have always had feelings for each other but we would fuss fight with each other and that was our weird way of flirting with each other." Serena said.

"That's true, Serena." Darien said.

"Who's Beryl?" Mina asked suddenly.

"She's the crazy daughter of the CEO of Negaverse Corporation and she wants Endymion for herself." Kunzite said.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Well, Beryl thinks that Endymion is meant to ber her fiance." Jedeite said.

Serena looked at Darien and asked, "Is there another name that your friends go by?"

"Yes. Kunzite goes by Kaemon, Jedeite goes by Jed, Nephrite goes by Nathan and Zoisite goes by Zoi." Darien said.

"So basically two go by a short of their name while the other have two completely different names?" Serena questioned.

Darien nodded.

Serena shook her head in disbelief.

"Let's get this started by starting with a press confress." Darien said.

"I guess we'll dress the part then." Serena said.

So they all went to get dressed for the press since the announcement of their engagement was actually given by Andrew and they figured that the announcement had spread like wildfire thanks to Andrew. They also had a feeling that Beryl might show up to cause a problem for them. So they decided to prepare for that as well because it was Darien and Serena already had it figured out what they were planning to do if Beryl made a scene in front of the press.


End file.
